


Misconceptions

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - AUs by the Numbers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Clint Barton, Lab Partners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's been told that partnering with Barton is going to tank his grade.  Clint wants to do his share, except someone keeps looking away from him when giving instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/gifts).



> Prompt - 14. lab partners au featuring c/c!

“First lab today, ready for it?” Natasha asked, leaning into the bank of lockers.

Clint shrugged, trying to pretend it didn’t matter that today was the first lab, which meant that he’d be spending practically the full hour working in tight quarters with Phil Coulson. 

Natasha smirked. "Whose your lab partner again?“

"You know who my lab partner is,” Clint stated, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Clint grabbed his notes and stepped away, so that he could close his locker. He moved quickly, because Natasha knew he couldn’t understand her very well when he wasn’t looking at her. Natasha was really good about making accommodations for Clint’s hearing loss.

Clint headed straight to the chemistry lab, before taking his customary seat with Natasha settling right in front of him.

“Did you study so you could impress him with your brains?” Natasha asked.

Clint glared at her. Natasha was completely unimpressed, but she didn’t say anything as other students were trickling in. Natasha may mock his crush, but she wasn’t about to embarrass him about it.

*

“I got it, Barton,” Coulson said, taking the graduated cylinder from Clint’s hands. 

“I could have done it,” Clint said, going to pick up his pencil and make a note. He hadn’t been able to do anything, Phil kept pushing out of the way. It was if, he didn’t trust Clint to do anything. He cast a look across the room at Natasha, wishing that she was here, because they would have made great partners. 

“Barton!” Phil snapped.

“What?” Clint asked, looking back at Phil.

“I asked you to hand me the other cylinder two times.”

“You did?” Clint said, reaching for it.

“Yes,” Phil stated, turning as he spoke. "Maybe if you…“

"Maybe if I what?” Clint asked, setting it down in front of Phil. 

“Maybe if you quit staring at your girlfriend and making me do all of the work!”

“Making you?!”

“Yes.”

“You won’t let me do any of the work! I try to do something and you’re like ‘I’ve got it Barton’ or 'Here let me.’”

“Will you lower you…” Phil’s head twisted away and Clint missed what he said.

“You need to look at me, when you talk to me.”

Clint caught the eye roll and he was ready to say something when he heard Ms. Carter’s voice, clearly ask. "Is there a problem over here?“ Clint turned to look at her, grateful that Ms. Carter used FM system frequently in the classroom. 

"Yes.” Clint stated.

Ms. Carter looked at them both. "Mr. Coulson.“

"He won’t do any of the work and he keeps staring at Natasha.”

“Mr. Barton?”

“He won’t let me do any of the work and he keeps looking away when he talks to me.”

Ms. Carter looked at him, before looking over at Phil. "You heard me.“

"You had the FM…” Clint sighed, before nodding. "If he had the FM system it would help.“

"Good,” Ms. Carter stated, removing it and handing it to Phil. "Put it on that way Mr. Barton will understand you better. Now, Mr. Barton you all responsible for the even numbered steps. Mr. Coulson the odd. Understood?“

"Yes ma'am,” Clint said and he could hear Phil echo it.

*

Clint was so glad Chemistry was over, so very glad. He could still feel Coulson’s judgmental eyes on him. He never knew that Coulson was such a jackass. He always seemed so nice, especially that smile.

A hand landed on his arm and he turned to see Natasha standing there. 

“What?”

She pointed to one side and Clint turned to find Phil there.

“Hey,” Phil said. "I… I think I owe you an apology.“

"You do?”

“Yeah,” Phil nodded. “I… I was listening to some others about how having as my lab partner was going to end up taking my grade and I shouldn’t have, so I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

“I… what was with the microphone thing?”

“It’s an FM system. It transmits sound straight to my hearing aids, so even if I’m not looking right at you, I can still hear you.”

“Oh,” Phil said. "I… I guess I didn’t realize that you had them?“

Clint brushed his hair back. He probably needed to get it cut. "Yeah, the longer hair, kind of hides them.”

Phil’s eyes moved away from Clint and Clint glanced over to Natasha. "…Keep telling him to get purple ones.“

"I like purple.” Clint said.

Natasha smiled. "I know.“

Clint glanced back at Phil to find him smiling at him. "You two are cute together.”

“She’s my best friend.”

“Best friend?”

Clint nodded.

“You’re not. I thought you two were dating?”

Clint didn’t have to look to know that Natasha was spluttering at the idea. Clint shook his head. “No, I’m actually kind of into guys.”

“Oh,” Phil blinked. “I… I didn’t know that. I. Can we start over?”

“Start over?”

Phil offered Clint his hand. "Phil Coulson, class vice president and honor roll student.“

He took Phil’s hand. "Clint Barton, archer and honor roll student." 

"Really?”

“Yeah, I might look like a dumb jock, but I keep my grades up. Archery scholarships are kind of shitty.”

“So are academic.”

“But if I can get both…”

“Good point.” Phil agreed with a nod. "I need to get to class, but I’d like to hear more about your college plans.“

"We could have lunch together? It’s Tuesday, so Tasha usually ditches me.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Meet you by your locker?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Phil…” Clint said, watching as he hurried off to his next class. He turned when Natasha, gently hit his arm.

“I think he likes you.”

“Yeah?”

Natasha nodded, before sliding her arm through his. "Come on, let’s get to class.“


End file.
